It is well known that seats in automotive vehicles include many features. Not only do seats simply move back and forth, they also have the ability to move up and down, contain individual heaters, and have individualized lumbar support, just to name a few. In today's vehicles many of these features are electronically controlled. Since each feature requires a power source and unique supporting electrical and mechanical hardware to perform its function there is extensive circuitry and wiring required that runs throughout each seat.
It is known that each function requires an individual module that contains circuitry for performing it's associated function. These modules are individually attached to the seat. Currently there is no uniformity in the placement of each module within the seat. This results in modules being positioned randomly within the seat wherever there is available space.
Another problematic issue involves the wiring required for the modules. Currently, the wires running throughout the seat are contained within conduits attached directly to the seat structures and routed wherever there is available space. Also, there is no uniformity in the placement or attachment points of the wires needed for the modules.
As a result, there are several problematic issues that result from the known configuration and assembly of seats having multiple electronically controlled functions. The lack of uniformity from seat to seat results in inefficient assembly leading to unnecessary increased labor and costs.